


Razor

by Bishie Huntress (Artemystic)



Series: 2016 NaNo Prompts [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Acting Out of Character, Gen, Implied Emotions, Not sure what I was thinking for the background here XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemystic/pseuds/Bishie%20Huntress
Summary: Ed is giving a report, but Mustang is acting off.





	Razor

* * *

Ed watched Roy watching him. He felt like he was on the razor’s edge of…something, and the slightest breath would send him plummeting to one side or the other. He twitched, shifted a little, caught in that midnight gaze and unable to look away, until finally, he’d had enough.

“What?” he snapped. His cheeks felt warm and his pulse too fast. “Do I have something on my face? Are you alive in there?” He waved a hand in front of Mustang’s face and, at last, the man blinked. Only then did Ed realize he hadn’t been staring  _ at _ Ed, but rather,  _ through  _ him.

“My apologies,” Roy murmured, gathering his papers into a pile. He tapped the bottom edge against the desk to straighten them, and the sound was oddly loud in the late afternoon quiet of the office. “You’re dismissed, Fullmetal.”

Ed stood, but he didn’t leave. Instead, he placed his hands flat against the desk between them and leaned over to peer into Roy’s face. Roy glanced up without making eye contact. “Was there something else?”

Ed frowned and slid the glove off his left hand and touched the back of it to Mustang’s forehead. The man leaned back as though he’d been burnt, black eyes wide.

“You sure you’re okay?” Ed asked. “You don’t have a fever, but you were right in the middle of chewing my ass over the latest mission report, and then you just…”—he waved a hand helplessly—“stopped. It’s weird.”

Roy slumped back in his chair, and Ed watched with a sense of unreality as his commanding officer seemed to shrink in on himself.

“I’m just tired, Fullmetal.” He glanced at the papers in his hands. “The military will hire some freelance alchemists to finish the work you started. Expect some of the fees to come out of your monthly allotment. Well done apprehending those responsible for human trafficking. Now you’re dismissed.”

Ed blinked. “Now I  _ know _ something’s wrong with you,” he said, and wished he could enjoy the annoyance that flashed through black eyes. He’d file the look away to be more fully enjoyed later. “You never compliment my work.”

Roy seemed surprised. “Don’t I?” he asked, and Ed shook his head. “I must have been remiss. Now, if you please, I have a lot of work to complete. Perhaps we can finish this conversation another time?”

* * *


End file.
